Halo: Oncoming Flood
by I Am The Krow
Summary: Join a UNSC SPARTAN as he and his squad investigate a city ravaged by a damaged Covenant cruiser. What will they find in the city? And will they get out...? It has been remade.
1. Chapter 1: Intro And Airdrop

Halo: Oncoming Flood

Chapter One: Intro And Airdrop

In a city riddled with the chaos, there was a battle taking place. A UNSC SPARTAN named Samuel was fighting for his life against the Precursor-made parasite known as the Flood. We now join him on the top level of a parking garage. He watched as an infected human limp-jogged through the entance to the parking garage on the first floor.

"What in the unholy name of hell did I get myself into this time?" Samuel wondered as the sound of dragging feet and footsteps got closer. He crouch-walked over to the entrance to the tunnel and waited for four seconds...twelve seconds...twenty-three seconds. Samuel was about to walk back to his defensive position when the infected human burst throught the entrance to the tunnel, berserking at the SPARTAN.

* * *

Four hours earlier...

SPARTAN-134 Samuel stepped of the Pelican, followed by his squad of ODSTs. They all unloaded a weapons crate and several weapons. Samuel looked around the destroyed city. An hour before they got the call from UNSC command to come investigate the city, a heavily damaged Covenant cruiser had crashed and burned in the city, leaving the city twisted like a hypnotism sign. Cars of all shapes and sizes were strewn in wrecked heaps, smashed into other cars, run into street posts, and some were even lodged into buildings. Fires raged on the grass across from sidewalks. There was a very strange thing about the violent detail of the city, though. There wasn't a single body, not one amidst the chaos of the once-beautiful city. Sam attempted to ignore this as he brought the other end of his SMG down into his hand from his shoulder. A shotgun, fully loaded like his SMG, was strapped on his back. His ODSTs grabbed SMGs, Magnums, and Assault Rifles from the racks from the inside of the ammo crate.

"Alright, squad. Let's move out. Sanders, Vasquez, take point." Sam ordered. Two ODSTs, a female named Sanders and a male named Vasquez, jogged to the head of the procession. Together, the squad marched down the street. Sam strayed off a bit to examine some of the extreme damage done to the buildings. His investigation was disturbed by a shout from one of his ODSTs, Parker.

"Uh, Sam, sir? I think you should come look at this! It's messed up!" Parker called to his commanding officer. Sam went over to the young ODST.

"What is it, Private?" Sam asked. Parker took his helmet off and pointed to a grotesquely mauled body leaning against the back bumper of a taxi. The skin was yellowed, and the head was strangely on the left shoulder. The strangest and most disturbing detail of the body was the small creature implanted in the chest cavity. The last ODST, named Miller, went wide-eyed.

"Ho, shit. What is that, Sam?" Miller asked, his brown skin paling somewhat. Sam considered the body to be somewhat familiar, but it slipped from his mind. It was something that happened long ago, and shouldn't have been remembered. Parker put his helmet back on, unholstered his pistol, and started walking the other way. The body struck like lightning, a branch-looking arm striking Parker in the back. The junior ODST fron-flipped into a wall through a random fire in the grass. He fell on the top of his head, struggling to get back up. The body, a combat form, went for Parker, but was blocked from its food by Sam. The SPARTAN lariat kicked the creature away from the junior ODST. The combat form lept right back up and started flailing its branch-arms at Sam. He dodged out of the way, kicking the combat form to the ground.

"Squad, open fire!" Sam yelled. The squad unloaded on the combat form, tearing it into a green-bloodied fountain of meat. After they had stopped firing, the combat form had lost its left arm, part of its head, and a chunk from its abdomen, accompanied by all of the bullet holes. Parker had pulled his pistol out and shot the combat form repeatedly while he was lying on his stomach. The junior ODST limped back to his squad.

"That could have gone better." Miller said cheekily, wiping sickly-green blood off of his armor.

"Holy shit, there's more of the damn things!" Vasquez started shooting at an immensely large group of what looked like...more combat forms!? Sam looked around for something to use as cover for him and his squad. He then spotted a bus and got an idea.

"Squad! To the bus, double-timing!" Sam let the squad go in front of him while he helped Parker along on his wounded leg. The squad hopped up on top of the bus, turning around and waiting for Sam and Parker. Sam lept on top of the bus, getting on his stomach to help Parker up. Parker had his boot on the edge of the bus, when the combat forms caught up to them. The junior ODST's eyes grew wide in fear as he slipped...and fell into the crowd of combat forms.

"NO!" Vasquez yelled. He became furious and started shooting his shotgun into the massive crowd. Sam shot to his feet, watching as Parker was torn apart with his limbs flying in all directions from the combat forms. Sam lowered his head, and unslung his SMG. He joined in with Vasquez and the squad, shooting and ripping down the combat forms, one by one. Sam dropped out a clip and loaded in a fresh one. As he was doing this, he saw a large figure at the back of the crowd of combat forms. Sam was filled with dread as he realized what it was.

"Squad, brace yourselves. We're about to go for a helly ride!" the SPARTAN said as he unpinned a grenade and tossed in front of the bus. It exploded, rocking the public vehicle down a hill. The combat forms caught up shortly.

"Aw, what the hell? That's not fair!" Vasquez groaned.

"All's fair in love and war." Sanders stated matter-of-factly. Sam once again reloaded. Two combat forms got enough momentum to jump on the bus. Vasquez and Sam went up to greet them. Sam ducked a swipe from the combat form on the right, and smashed his fist into the chest cavity, where the small creature was. He yanked his hand out of the combat form's chest, and let it fall off the side of the bus. Vasques, meanwhile, shot the other combat form in the leg. It ignored the buckshot in its leg and went for Vasques anyway. Vasquez dropkicked it in the chest, while Sam leg-sweeped it. It corkscrewed off the bus and landed back in the crowd of combat forms.

"Hell yeah!" Vasquez cheered. Sam knew it was too early, however, as the bus crashed and exploded into a wall in a multi-leveled parking garage on the first floor.

_/_

_Yep. Bringing back the classic. This what I do. Anyways, let me know what you guys think about the remade chapter. Peace out, homies!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Swarm

Halo: Oncoming Flood

Chapter 2: The Swarm

Sam regained consciousness with a splitting headache. He took control of his senses and looked around the place. They were laying next to the blazing bus, smoldering shards of metal scattered on the ground. His shotgun was still on him, but his SMG was twenty feet ahead of him. Sam crawled to it and checked the ammo. Half the clip was empty. He used a knee to get back up on his feet. His squadmates were lying on the ground next to the destroyed bus. He walked over to them and woke up Vasquez.

"Come here, ya little bitch! I'll tear ya to pieces!" Vasquez spluttered, swinging weak punches.

"Stow that, Corporal! Wake the others, we're moving out." Sam ordered, shaking the Marine. Vasques shook his head and went to ge the others up.

"Aw, damn, that was the worst bus ride I've ever taken." Sanders said, popping her back. Miller got up silently, checking his weapons and ammo.

"Okay, squad. Let's move before the Flo-, er hostiles catch up with us." Sam said. His squad gave him inquiring looks, but did as they were told. Sanders looked at a nearby tunnel.

"Hmm. We could probably use that service tunnel to get to the top of this parking garage so we can call in an evac. Hey, Sarge!" Sanders said.

"What is it, Sanders?" Sam called back.

"I found a service tunnel that might get us a window out of here." Sanders replied.

"It's a better idea than us sitting here with our thumbs up our asses." Vasquez commented. Sam reholstered his SMG and jogged over to the enrance to the parking garage. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The combat forms were charginf the tunnel, the giant figure still at the back of the group.

"Squad, go for the service tunnel, move it!" Sam bellowed, going full-sprint for the tunnel. The rest of the squad did as ordered, except for Miller.

"Keep goin'! I'll hold these bastards off!" he explained when Sam turned back.

"Are you trying to be a hero, Miller?!" Sam yelled.

"Just doing my job, sir. Now go!" Miller finished, jumping up and climbing on top of a fifteen-foot pile of rubble. The swarm of combat forms blasted through the entrance. Sam knew he had to go with Sanders and Vasquez to complete the mission.

"Give 'em hell, Miller." Sam whispered to himself. He turned back and ran for Sanders and Vasquez. Miller saw Sam go out of view to the second level with his squadmates. He looked at a few combat forms going for the tunnel. He grabbed a genade from his belt and tossed it at the edge of the wall. The entrance caved in, taking the hostiles with it.

"For Parker." Miller said, grabbing another grenade and unpinning it. He tossed it into the torrent of combat forms, starting a huge one-on-fifty-eight battle. The grenade exploded, taking another four victims. Miller crouched, aiming down the sights with his assault rifle. He fired when one got five kilometers from the pile of rubble. They retalitated by berserking into the side of the rubble pile. Miller shot one of the hostiles' arms off, shirking its ability to help the destruction of his killshot perch. Then, the combat forms spread an opening in the ranks, letting through a humongous creature.

_Oh my god..._ Miller thought, bracing himself.

* * *

Sanders and Vasquez were arguing about who should go up the next tunnel first when Sam was regrouping with them.

"...idn't kill the only damn enemy up here! I did!" Vasuez was protesting.

"We shot at the same time, stupid. I got my shot off first, though." Sanders argued back. Then they engaged in a a game of rock, paper, scissors. Sanders won.

"Aw, dammit." Vasquez complained.

"Stow that bellyaching, Vasquez. Go." Sam siad, shutting the ODST up. He started creeping up against the wall, trying not to make any noise. Sam looked around. Other than a combat form with two holes in its chest laying on the ground, there wasn't a single hostile up here. Vasquez let out a yell.

"Shit!" Sam and Sanders heard him yell. They heard pattering coming back down the tunnel. They readied their weapons until they saw it was Vasquez rolling dow on his side.

"Catch you by surprise, did it?" Sanders joked.

"Shut up." Vasquez replied, standing up and dusting himself off.

"I'll go. You two keep watch and make sure nothing happens." Sam said, drawing his SMG and shuffling up through the tunnel. He didn't see any combat forms until one kamikaze'd him from around a corner. He dodged the swinging arm, bringing up hsi leg and kicking the combat form in the back. It rolled down the tunnel like Vasquez had. Then he heard a few gunshots. It was dead and gone. Sanders and Vasquez joined him. Once again, more emptiness.

"These guys didn't seem too intent on coming up into the parking garage." Vasquez said, holding his shotgun up against his right shoulder. Sam leaned against a wall.

"So, Sam? Are you gonna tell us what you know about these things or not?" Sanders asked, crossing her arms. Sam looked back up from the ground.

"That is UNSC classified information, soldier." Sam argued. Sanders gave him a sterner look.

"Come on, Sam. Are you gonna tell the brass back on Earth we died from an unknown alien life form?" Vasquez asked, backing Sanders up.

"Fine. I guess I should tell you two what the brass told us. The alien life form that intercepted us on this mission is a Forerunner parasite called the Flood. They don't start out as the combat forms you saw back down below. They usually start in small, yellow, balloon-like pods that latch onto their host, using their spinal cord as a control system. Over a period of time, your genetics get morphed by the infection forms. They tear your memories away from you until you're completely under their control. The giant one at the back of the group was a Flood Behemoth, as the brass has christened it. That case of ugly only happens when two or three Brutes get morphed together along with a dozen infection forms. It's stronger than a Brute chieftain, and can kill you with one punch. I've only ever seen this from a dead Marine's helmet camera. His head got stomped in. We only saw the Behemoth walking away. From what we saw, it looked to be about twenty feet tall. I'm hoping we can find a way to kill that thing before it catches up with us. Lord knows what it's doing with Tucker..." Sam explained.

"So, you're telling me this was classified information?! If people don't get this information, the human race might become extinct if we fail!" Vasquez yelled angrily.

"Calm down! We need to keep a coll head or this mission will fall apart!" Sanders defended Sam. Vasquez gave in, storming off to look over the balcony. Right after he reached the gaurd rail, he called over to his squadmates.

Uh, guys?...We have company!" Vasquez called. About three dozen infection forms crawled over the rail, jumping at the squad.


	3. Chapter 3: Spiraling Firefight

Halo: Oncoming Flood

Chapter Three: Spiraling Firefight

Vasquez jogged back from the railing.

"Get back, you bastards!" the ODST launched off shells, shredding the infection forms to sickly yellow confetti. Sam and Sanders were surrounded on their ends as well.

"Seems like these little shits are out for blood!" Sanders stomped on one and shot another small group with her SMG. Vasquez tuook pure joy in the fight, acting like the infection forms were like golfballs.

"Hole in one! Fly, bitch!" he tee'd one off over the railing, spinning his shotgun to take out several more infection forms.

"Back, Vasquez!" Sam pulled his squadmate from getting an infection form to the forehead.

"Frag out!" Vasquez threw a grenade and split down the last of the infection forms' ranks.

"Phew. We almost got minced. Nice job, Vas." Sanders clapped him on the back.

"Well, you know, I'm the best with a gun excluding Sam in the group."

"Asshole."

"Let's move." Sam started moving for the next level of the parking garage, Sanders and Vasquez right behind. When they reached the level, shuffling came from behind. Sam motioned for his squadmates to take covering fire positions if they were getting a surprise attack. He crouched in the corner.

Eight second passed...

Then five...

Then three...

When a shrieking combat form launched out of the darkness in the tunnel and swung out like a berserker. Sam loaded it full of lead and watched it hit the ground. The trio ran for the next floor, rumbling coming from behind them.

"The hell was that?" Vasquez said.

"The swarm...Move!" Sam looked up. Open sky. They were at the roof. The Spartan jumped over the rail and stared at an at least forty-foot drop.

"Hey, what do we do now? We're standing at the edge of death, and hell knocks on the front door." Sanders said, dollowing Sam's gaze.

"I have a plan. We fall down from floor to floor. Hurry! The Flood is right behind us!" Sam took the first go. He spun in his jump and landed shakily. Sanders leapt and almost slipped. Vasquez looked behind him, got swiped at, and jumped. He landed almost perfectly. They repeated the jump-down until they hit ground level.

"Hey, Sam! Let's head for that building over there. We might be able to hide." Sanders pointed. The squad ran and slipped around the building.

"Dammit, man. Tucker..." Vasquez sat down and took off his helmet.

"We'll have to mourn him later. We have to find a way to get rid of the Flood here." Sam looked around. Then he remembered the Shiva nuclear bomb that was left with the cache of weapons back at the landing zone. It wasn't too far off. The Spartan could see it about a klick away. Sam motioned to it and they jogged over to the cache.

"What do we have that can get rid off all that Flood?" Sanders asked.

"Shiva nuke. Can clear a nice area out so the Flood will be gone." Sam popped open the lid and grabbed the small olive drab box.

"What about Tucker? We don't know if he's still alive or if he's dead back there? He'll get fried if we leave him!" Vasquez asked. Sam paused. He knew what it was like to have a friend torn away from you in the heat of combat.

"Vas...if at all, he's probably mortally wounded and we won't be able to do anything about it. I'm sorry. We don't have a choice." Sam walked past the frustrated marine and set off for the crippled Covenant cruiser. Sanders and Vasquez followed. Sam set up the nuke on the side of the ship and set in the code while Sanders radioed in the evac Pelican. A roar broke the silence.

"You've gotta be shitting me..." Sanders turned around. The Flood Behemoth was charging at them, single-handedly.

"Come get some, you shit-skin bastard!" Vasquez, Sanders, and Sam lined up for the last battle on the plains of the destroyed city.

_/_

_Shout out to one of my bros and biggest supporters, James128halo. You've been awesome, dude. Respect. Also, check out his stories, guys. They're freakin' awesome._

_Have a nice day,_

_CJ Lightning 24_


	4. Chapter 4: Last Resort

Halo: Oncoming Flood

Chapter Four: Last Resort

Vasquez bellowed and the squad opened fire on the behemoth, barely doing damage to the massive creature. Sanders looped around and shot it in the back. In return, she was grabbed and thrown over the behemoth's head. She landed on her back and skidded across the ground. Sam threw a frag grenade at the behemoth, his last one. It exploded on its head, taking off chunks of flesh, but not doing fatal damage.

"Why won't this piece of shit die already?" Vasquez yelled. Sanders got back up, and shot out the last magazine in her SMG.

"Squad, fall back! Huh?..." Sam stared at the creature. It had suddenly stopped fighting and was swatting at something on its back. Glints of metal and green blood flashed behind the behemoth. It spun around, revealing the cause of the disturbance.

Stabbing the creature as if it was his job, the ODST known as Jack Tucker was still alive.

"Holy shit, he's alive!" Sanders pulled out her pistol and fired at the creature's head. Sam and Vasquez did the same. Then the creature gained headway on Tucker. It caught his arm and threw him over its head. Before Tucker could roll out of the way, the behemoth slashed open his back down to the bone. The ODST screamed. Vasquez jumped onto the thing's shoulder and planted a live grenade into one of the craters on the creature's head. He jumped and watched as the behemoth exploded, sending chunks of gore and green blood everywhere. The squad rushed over to Tucker.

"S-Sam, I t-think I'm done for, s-sir." Tucker stammered, blood pooling under him.

"I'm sorry, soldier. You did your best. Thanks to you, that Flood creature is dead." Sam said.

"I g-guess so, huh? I saw the nuke you g-guys p-planted earlier. I d-don't think I'm g-gonna make it. Send me out... with a bang..." Tucker, with one last breath, passed away from the wounds.

"Tucker..." Vasquez whispered. Whooshing behind them signaled the landing of their evac Pelican. The squad got into it. As they rose above the ground and headed back for home, they watched as the nuke exploded in the distance, extinguishing the life of ODST Sergeant Jack Tucker...

_**THE END.**_


End file.
